un desfile de locura
by syren888
Summary: un desfile en cual descubriran quien es el mejor
1. una noticia divertida

Un desfile de locura

CAP. 1

"Una noticia divertida"

*Ranma 1/2, es propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takashi, and all rights reserved*

era un día tranquilo en la ciudad de Nerima, todo era como de costumbre...

Dojo Tendo 

toda la familia Tendo desayunaba, mientras que Nabiki veía la televisión, en un cambio de canales un comercial

llamo su atención......

-oigan, miren este comercial parece interesante-dice Nabiki

toda   la familia observo el  comercial que  Nabiki les estaba señalando...

Comercial: 

EN UNOS DIAS UN FAMOSO BUSCA TALENTO DE LOS ANGELES FLORIDA, EN AMERICA VENDRA PARA HACER UNA SELECCION ENTRE LAS CHICAS JAPONESAS DE 16-20 AÑOS PARA QUE PARTICIPEN EN UN GRAN DESFILE DE MODAS PARA EL BENEFICIO DE LOS NI­ÑOS HUERFANOS DEL MUNDO....LAS CONCURSANTES QUE QUIERAN PARTICIPAR POR FAVOR INSCRIBIRSE EN LA SUCURSAL QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN LOS DIFERENTES DISTRITOS DEL JAPON...HABRA UN CONCURSO EN EL CUAL LA GANADORA TENDRA UN VIAJE TODO PAGO PARA DOS PERSONAS A CUALQUIER PAIS QUE DESEE...

Este mensaje hizo que toda la familia Tendo/ Saotome se miraran entre si....

-que opinan seria una gran oportunidad si alguien de la familia participa-dice Nabiki

-no lose, que opina usted Saotome-dice Soun

en ese momento Genma Saotome ya había echado un balde de agua fría a Ranma..

-pero que te pasa Papa!!!!-gritaba Ranma

-hijo, esta es una gran oportunidad para nosotros, si logras ingresar al desfile y lo ganas, podremos ir a china y librarnos de nuestra maldición-decía Genma con lagrimas en los ojos

-pero primero hay que pasar por varias pruebas si quieres participar en ese desfile Ranma-decía Nabiki

-y quien dijo que voy a concursar!!!!, ni loco voy a rebajarme a actuar como una linda y dulce chica...-decía Ranma molesto

-entonces que vamos a hacer??-dice genma con una montaña de lagrimas en sus ojos

-Akane por que no participas?-dijo Kasumi con su habitual sonrisa...

-no lo creo Kasumi, no estoy de ánimos para esas cosas-dijo Akane 

-claro, una chica tan fea y poco femenina como tu, jamás podrías lograr concursar en uno de esos desfiles...-decía Ranma sarcásticamente

-eso es lo que crees!!!???;pues entonces participare para que veas que puede hacer una chica fea y poco femenina como tu dices!!!!-dijo Akane muy molesta

-eso es hija mía!!!, ese es el espíritu-dijo Soun llorando junto con Genma

Akane se va hacia su habitación con su cara malhumorada al subir se escucho un gran estruendo debido a la fuerza que utilizo Akane para cerrar la puerta de su habitación.... 

-ahora si que la regaste Ranma-dijo Nabiki 

-por que lo dices?-pregunta Ranma

-has provocado que una dulce jovencita con una hermosa sonrisa, participe en un desfile lleno de hombres dispuestos a invitarla a salir para conquistarla-dijo Nabiki con una mirada maliciosa...

-no lo creo, quien querría conquistar a Akane?-dijo Ranma en forma de burla.

-dímelo tu?-dice Nabiki con su cara inexpresiva..

entonces Ranma reflexiono, y comenzó a racionalizar las cosas; Nabiki tenia razón, Ranma comenzó a imaginarse a Akane en el desfile siendo fotografiada por miles de hombres y la mayoría invitándola a salir y ella mostrando la sonrisa que a el tanto le gusta...

-"OH no, eso ni pensarlo, primero muerto antes de que Akane salga con uno de esos hombres..."-pensó Ranma

-de acuerdo Nabiki participare, pero no le digas nada a Akane-dice Ranma casi en un susurro a Nabiki

-de acuerdo pero mi silencio te costara 5,000 yenes-dice Nabiki extendiendo su mano..

A Ranma le cayo una gota por detrás de la cabeza..

-"la misma Nabiki"-pensaba Ranma mientras le entregaba el dinero a Nabiki..

-muy bien, pues entonces comenzaremos a entrenarte para ser una dulce chica, jejeje....

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO

------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Que les ha parecido mi fic?, es el primero que escribo espero que este capitulo les haya gustado...

Syren


	2. el entrenamiento

UN DESFILE DE LOCURA 

CAP.2

"EL ENTRENAMIENTO"

*Ranma 1/2, es propiedad exclusiva de rumiko takashi (excepto los de mi propia invención), and all 

rights reserved*

Llego el domingo a las casa de los Tendo, todo estaba extrañamente silencioso, Akane había salido y no 

había dicho donde, solo que regresaría pronto...... Ranma estaba durmiendo profundamente, 

debido a ciertos entrenamientos secretos con Nabiki, que lo han dejado exhausto....

-esa....Nabiki....mmmm....me las...pagaras...mmmm-decia Ranma entre sueños.

Mientras que Nabiki contaba complacida, sus ganancias...

-esto esta saliendo a la perfección jejeje- decia Nabiki mientras cuenta su dinero.

*******************************HACE UNOS DIAS**************************************

-muy bien Ranma comencemos, con las posiciones básicas de una modelo-decia Nabiki riéndose por dentro.

-aun no se por que hago esto-refunfuñaba Ranma-chan.

-creo que es por cierta chica que concursara en el desfile- dice Nabiki con una mirada maliciosa.

-yo no estoy concursando por Akane, lo hago por el premio!!!-grita Ranma-chan a todo pulmón.

-en ningún momento había dicho que era por Akane...- insinúa Nabiki con una picara sonrisa.

Ranma se pone completamente rojo ante la insinuación de Nabiki....

-bueno ya basta de charla, después de las posturas básicas, seguiremos con el caminar, y lo mas importante 

la sonrisa y los gestos, recuerda que mi hermana nos lleva ventaja en esos aspectos....aunque ahora que lo 

recuerdo, nos lleva ventaja en todo.......-dice Nabiki pensativa

-A que te refieres con eso?- pregunta Ranma-chan

-si mi memoria no me falla, Akane participo en un desfile internacional un poco antes de tu llegada a

Nerima, quedo en segundo lugar debido a un pequeño incidente que le ocurrió- dice Nabiki con un poco

de tristeza.

-que ocurrió?-dice ella, sin notar la melancolía de Nabiki

-es una larga historia que ya no tiene importancia...mejor, comencemos con el entrenamiento, porque 

el domingo comienzan las inscripciones y debes estar listo....-dice Nabiki, colocando un libro sobre 

la cabeza de Ranma-chan

El entrenamiento fue intenso, para Nabiki era provechoso, por cada error de Ranma, eran 1000 yenes

para su bolsillo....... Ranma estaba cansado, ya se estaba hartando de tener que pagarle a Nabiki, ya

que no sentía que el entrenamiento le estuviera ayudando...

-arghhhh!!!!! ya estoy harto de este estúpido entrenamiento- se quejaba Ranma-chan-este entrenamiento es un 

fraude.....

-eso es lo que crees...vamos hacer una prueba, colócate en este lugar y haz todas las posiciones y

gestos que te he enseñado...- decía Nabiki, mientras preparaba su cámara...

Ranma comenzó a desfilar, haciendo todo lo que Nabiki le había enseñado; luego de desfilar

Ranma-chan y Nabiki fueron a la sala y colocaron el video en la video casetera....

Ranma-chan abre los ojos de par en par al verse en el video "así es como me veo?" pensaba Ranma

"parezco una modelo de verdad" se decía Ranma-chan a el mismo......

-mmmm.....falta un poco mas de entrenamiento- meditaba Nabiki

-que!!??-dice Ranma-chan poniéndose de pie-pero si es perfecto!!!, no le falta nada!!!!- grita la pelirroja.

-eso es lo que crees?....-dice Nabiki en forma indiferente-quieres que te demuestre a que me refiero?-dice

Nabiki mientras se levantaba para buscar un video en especial, que se encontraba en el estante.

-ahora, observa con atención; esto, si! es modelaje.-dijo Nabiki al colocar el video dentro de la casetera.

-El video comenzó a reproducirse, empezó  con un grupo de chicas muy atractivas desfilando sobre una 

plataforma, siendo fotografiadas sin cesar por los reporteros...

Al principio nada de eso le llamaba la atención a Ranma  hasta que Nabiki le dijo:

- Estas listo?, ahora mira esta parte...

-Las modelos se retiran de manera sincronizada, unos segundos después aparece el anunciador del desfile

con intenciones de mostrar a su modelo estrella.

(Las palabras en mayúscula son las del anunciador, ya que serán interrumpidas por Ranma y Nabiki) 

-Anunciador-

DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, ES UN HONOR PRESENTARLES A MI MODELO ESTRELLA, LA CUAL

HA LOGRADO QUE ESTE DESFILE INTERNACIONAL A BENEFICIO DE LAS PERSONAS

NECESITADAS HALLA TENIDO EXITO....

-Nabiki, no veo para que debo estar listo?, ese tonto anunciador solo esta presentando a unas de sus 

tantas modelos-dice Ranma de manera aburrida.

-te equivocas Ranma, el anunciador esta presentando a su modelo "estrella" entiendes?-dice Nabiki

AHORA! SIN MAS PRESENTACIONES AQUI ESTA LA MAS BELLAS DE LAS CHICAS QUE HAYA

PASADO POR MI COMPAÑIA....

-Nabiki, aun sigo viendo esto aburrido-dice Ranma sin muchos ánimos

-shhhhh.-es lo único que dice Nabiki

-ah...como quieras yo me voy.-dice Ranma levantándose

LA SEÑORITA....

-tu te lo pierdes.-dice Nabiki

-tonterías.-dice Ranma dirigiéndose hacia la puerta...

DE NERIMA JAPON, AKANE TENDO!!!!!

-Ranma se detuvo en seco al escuchar ese nombre, "Akane?..." se pregunto Ranma así mismo.

-Te lo dije.-dijo Nabiki divertida

-Ranma volvió su vista hacia la T.V. y comenzó a verla atentamente "no puede ser, debe ser mi imaginación"

se decía así mismo, ansioso por acabar con la curiosidad que lo estaba comiendo vivo.

-Las luces del desfile se apagaron...

-"ahora, comienza la diversión."-pensaba Nabiki

-Unas luces iluminaron el comienzo de la plataforma, entonces el  humo comenzó a hacerse presente...

-"vamos, vamos."-pensaba Ranma al borde de la histeria.

-Una silueta comenzó a emerger desde por debajo de la plataforma, estaba cubierto por una especie de 

capucha negra, la cual, no permitía que se le viera el rostro a la persona que había aparecido.

-"Esa no es Akane, estoy seguro, Nabiki debió haberle pagado a alguien para que le hiciera esta tontería."-

pensaba Ranma.

-"Espero que estés preparado Ranma, porque no creerás lo que veras..."-pensaba Nabiki, divertida.

-DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, COMENZAREMOS MOSTRANDO UNA VESTIMENTA CHINA LA CUAL

PUEDE SER USADA PARA FIESTAS Y DIAS CALUROSOS DE VERANO O PARA UNA VELADA 

ROMANTICA...

- la persona de la capucha, de un rápido movimiento se la quita y la silueta sale al descubierto, en ese

momento todas las personas del desfile guardaron silencio...

-"no puede ser.....es imposible que sea ella...o no?"-pensaba Ranma totalmente atónito.

-tierra llamando a Ranma, hola!!, hay alguien ahí?- decía Nabiki, que llevaba varios minutos llamando al

muchacho.

-..........-fue la respuesta del chico.

- vaya, vaya, si te has puesto así solo por verla así, no te imagino en el desfile de este año...-dijo Nabiki 

aguantando no reírse a carcajadas.

-Ranma no contesto, solo se mantenía mirando fijamente hacia el televisor...."esta...esta....esta espectacular

no!, mas que eso... esta increíblemente hermosa."- pensaba Ranma una y otra vez.

-Akane vestía un vestido chino, color rojo que llegaba  hasta un poco mas de las rodillas de la chica, con

 adornos y bordes dorados y con una  abertura del lado izquierdo que comenzaba desde su muslo hasta el

final del vestido, su largo pelo caía libremente sobre su espalda, mientras que su rostro estaba 

perfectamente maquillado, con una sombra color rosa en sus ojos, y con un color de labios carmesí 

que hacían juego con el traje.

-Ranma estaba atónito, la chica la cual insultaba todo el tiempo le estaba demostrando a través de un video

su feminidad y su esplendoroso cuerpo del cual se burlaba siempre.

-" y yo me burlo de ese cuerpo!?, debo estar ciego..."-pensaba Ranma-chan.

-algo parecido....-le contesto Nabiki contestando el pensamiento de Ranma, el cual se sorprendió de la 

respuesta de la mediana de las Tendo.

-Akane desfilaba con una gracia y delicadeza que la hacían ver como una diosa(para los ojos de Ranma), y

mostraba su sonrisa como una profesional...Ranma estaba atontado, hasta que se percato de algo; 

"los fotógrafos....."pensaba Ranma un poco molesto. "los fotógrafos la están acosando como animales 

salvajes..."-noto Ranma-chan * y no solo eso...Akane tiene la mirada diferente...y esta observando a alguien..."

-Ranma observa al publico para saber a quien esta observando Akane, cuando lo ve un pequeño Ki rojo

comienza a salir del cuerpo de Ranma... " quien es ese tipo!!!??......y por que observa a Akane de esa 

manera!!!!??....."-pensaba Ranma a punto de la histeria.

-Nabiki observo la expresión de Ranma por un momento y luego dedujo lo que ocurría...-veo que viste a

Dimitri.-dice Nabiki de lo mas natural.

-Dimitri???-pregunta Ranma extrañado.   

-si, Dimitri, el apuesto muchacho rubio de ojos azules que observa a Akane-dice Nabiki riéndose por 

dentro.

-y quien es ese Dimitri?, de donde lo conoces?-pregunta Ranma, tratando de parecer lo mas calmado 

posible.

-fue el entrenador personal de Akane, le enseño todo lo que sabia sobre el modelaje, y ella le enseño.....-

Nabiki callo de repente, no era necesario abrir viejas heridas...

-que le enseño Akane?-pregunto Ranma inocentemente(claro, excluyendo la cara que tenia, la cual, mostraba

perfectamente que quería romperle la cara a Dimitri).

-nada en particular....-concluyo la mediana de los Tendo.

-Ranma observo mas atento a Dimitri, de alguna forma le daba mala espina, sobretodo cuando se percato

de que Akane le sonreía cada vez que modelaba cerca de el....Un Ki rojo emanaba del 

cuerpo de Ranma, al igual que se hinchó una vena en su cabeza....

-crees que ese tal Dimitri, venga a este desfile?....-dijo Ranma tratando de mantenerse calmado.

-es lo mas probable, y me imagino que contactara a Akane para entrenarla nuevamente...-dijo Nabiki de 

manera maliciosa.

-"sobre mi cadáver!...."-pensó Ranma;-pues entonces entrenaremos sin descanso,  me inscribiré el domingo

 y punto!-sentencio Ranma.

-muy bien!. pues a entrenar!-ordeno Nabiki.

**********************************EN EL PRESENTE*************************************

-Ranma se levanto de su futon y se arreglo para desayunar; al bajar las escaleras vio que todos los 

miembros de la familia Tendo-Saotome estaban presentes, excepto uno... 

-Kasumi noto el rostro de interrogación del chico, y con su habitual sonrisa, aclaro sus interrogantes...

-Akane salió muy temprano en la mañana-dice la mayor de las Tendo.

-y sabes a donde fue?-pregunta el chico de la coleta.

-no, solo dijo que regresaba pronto. -contesto Kasumi.

-Ranma se sentó a desayunar, preguntándose a donde podrá haber ido su prometida, cuando una idea cruzo

 por su mente...

-"Las inscripciones del desfile!, lo había olvidado por completo!!"-Pensó el....observo a Nabiki, y esta le

hizo una señal de afirmación; termino rápidamente de desayunar y salió del Dojo hacia las

inscripciones, con la idea de que encontraría a Akane en ese lugar....

Centro de Nerima 

-Ranma-chan corría por todas las tiendas, buscando el lugar de inscripción para el desfile...

-"donde podra estar  el lugar de las inscripciones?...bueno, esta es la ultima tienda debe ser aqui"-

penso la pelirroja.

-Al entrar pudo ver a la multitud de chicas que se encontraban con la intención de inscribirse, entre esas

chicas diviso a Shampoo, Ukyo y a la loca de Kodachi(según la opinión de Ranma y la mia, jeje), pero ni rastro de Akane.

Ranma salto sobre la multitud y se coloco delante de todas las chicas...

-Buenos días, quisiera inscribirme para el desfile...-dice Ranma-chan.

-Eso no ser justo Airen!!!, Shampoo tener mas tiempo en fila-se queja la amazona.

-Así es Ran-chan!, tienes que respetar el tiempo del otro y su espacio!, no puedes ponerte delante así como

así!-apoya Ukyo.

-Ranma-chan nos le hizo caso y continuo con la inscripción.

-Su nombre por favor.-Pregunta uno de lo encargados de las inscripciones.

-Ranko Saotome-contesta la chica.

-El encargado busca en la lista, que esta en orden alfabético para escribir el nombre de Ranko, pero al

ubicar la posición se detiene y observa a Ranko por un momento.

-Que sucede?-pregunta ella.

-Usted ya esta inscrita señorita, su prima vino muy temprano y las incribio a ambas-contesta el.

-mi prima?...."debió ser Akane", a si!, mi prima, había olvidado que le pedí que me inscribiera, que 

despistada soy jeje...-alega ella-bueno, pues creo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí, así que me voy, adiós

chicas!, suerte!-dijo Ranma-chan, antes de irse corriendo del lugar...

15 minutos después, en algún lugar de Nerima 

-"Akane vino a inscribirse temprano y parece que decidió inscribirme, pero si fue temprano, por que no

regreso al Dojo?....mmm....donde podrá estar?..."- pensaba Ranma-chan, mientras saltaba por los tejados

de Nerima...

En un Templo abandonado de Nerima 

-Akane se encontraba contemplando el horizonte, mientras el sol mostraba sus últimos rayos en el cielo

rojizo antes de ocultarse.....

-Te vez mas madura y hermosa que antes...-se escucha de entre las sombras del templo.

-Como supiste que participaría en el desfile?-pregunta la menor de las Tendo

-Tengo mis contactos....pero me alegra el que participes, así podré estar cerca de mi discípula preferida,

me imagino que pensabas contactarme de todas formas, ya que has perdido la practica- dice una silueta

que comienza a divisarse mientras se acerca tranquilamente hacia Akane.

-parece que te adelantaste a mis movimiento como siempre-dice Akane de manera irónica-entonces, que

opinas?, me entrenaras nuevamente?, Dimitri...-dijo la chica, observando fijamente a la silueta la cual,

sale a relucir y es en realidad un muchacho de unos 22 años de pelo rubio recogido en una cola baja de 

caballo, y ojos azules como el cielo, en los cuales se pueden notar su experiencia en la vida...

-Por supuesto!, no puedo permitir que mi ex-discípula y casi "novia" haga el ridículo en un desfile, después

del éxito que causo hace unos años-alega el.

-eso es pasado, y ahora es el presente, si piensas entrenarme con la intención de conquistarme puedes 

olvidarte de que me has visto-dice Akane seriamente.

-No te preocupes, ya tengo claro esa parte, sobretodo si estas comprometida, y descuida no le diré nada a

tu prometido de lo que hubo entre nosotros, pero...si en alguna ocasión deseas provocarle celos, yo no

me opondré a participar en tu juego...-concluye Dimitri.

-no creo que eso llegue a pasar, pero si ocurre lo pensare; mientras, es mejor planificar donde y cuando nos 

reuniremos para entrenar...-dice Akane.

-de eso yo me encargo, ahora...no piensas darle un abrazo de bienvenida a tu maestro, es un abrazo de 

amistad, no te preocupes...-dijo Dimitri de manera divertida.

-mmm...bueno...esta bien, por los viejos tiempos-Dijo ella.

-Los dos se acercaron y se abrazaron, Akane se sintió un poco extraña pero no le presto importancia a lo

que había sentido, mientras que Dimitri tenia una extraña sonrisa en sus labios....

-Luego del abrazo, se despidieron y acordaron reunirse en un par de días; ninguno de los dos se percato

de que eran observados por alguien que se escondía en las sombras....

Dojo Tendo 

-Akane llego a la hora de la cena, Ranma intento preguntarle en donde había estado, pero ella lo ignoro

por completo. Después de la cena todos se fueron a descansar, excepto Ranma que estaba en el tejado

sumido en sus pensamientos...

-"por que Akane actúa de esa forma?, seguirá enfadada con migo por haberla insultado el otro día?...pero

yo siempre la insulto, no creo que sea eso...que será?..."

Habitación de Akane 

-Akane se encontraba acostada en su cama con la vista en el techo, cuando escucho unos toques en su 

ventana...Akane se acerca y se da cuenta de que es su prometido.

-Akane, puedo pasar?...-pregunta el. Akane abre el paso, y Ranma entra en la habitación...

-que deseas Ranma?-pregunta ella.

-quisiera que...me disculparas por haber hecho algo que te molestara...-dijo Ranma levemente sonrojado.

-Akane se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de su prometido; en realidad, el no había hecho nada fuera

de lo común para molestarse con el....entonces Akane se dio cuenta de que ella estaba descargando sus

presiones y dudas acerca del desfile, sobre Ranma, y sin que ella hubiera querido lo estaba haciendo

sufrir...

-Akane le sonrió a su prometido, lo cual produjo que su sonrojo aumentara...

-no Ranma discúlpame a mi...en realidad no estoy molesta contigo solo estoy algo cansada y algo estresada

por el desfile...-dice Akane con un tono sereno y tranquilo.

-Ranma se desconcertó un poco al saber la razón de la indeferencia de Akane, pero recordó que el desfile

seria en dos semanas, y se alivio al saber que el no era la causa de que Akane se estuviera comportando así,

(Nda: pobre, eso es lo que cree....).

-bueno, si esa era la razón de tu actitud es comprensible.-contesta el.

-a que te refieres con eso?...-pregunta ella, sospechando la respuesta de su prometido

-fácil!, para una marimacho como tu, y con ese cuerpo tan gordo, me imagino que debe ser difícil para ti

buscar un traje que te quede para desfilar y con esa torpeza que tienes para moverte, imaginate..."pero 

que estoy diciendo!!??...si yo mismo la vi en el video desfilando!!!...oh oh...el ki de Akane esta aumentando

e-eso s-significa que..."-Ranma interrumopio sus pensamientos al ver a su prometida con una increíble

aura azul emanando de su cuerpo, y un enorme mazo en sus manos...

-Ah si!!!...pues eso lo veremos en el desfile!!!...ahora...aléjate de mi vista!!!!-dijo la chica, antes de enviar a

su prometido hacia las alturas...

-"ese baka!...ya me las pagara en el desfile, y ahí veremos quien es la 'marimacho'..."-Pensó Akane, mientras

se acostaba en su cama, y caía vencida por el sueño, para despertar en un nuevo día...

FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO

--------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Por fin!!!, al fin pude terminar este capitulo, después de tanto tiempo. Disculpen que halla demorado, es que

la falta de inspiración ha hecho de las suyas, y no me ha permitido terminar antes...espero que este fic sea

de su agrado...y dedico este fic a: Akane Saotome, Ori-chan, Iory, Noe, Ak-ofelia, Elena, Rakane, Jo-chan,

 Ane, ibette-chan(felicidades por tu cumpleaños, disculpa que no he podido enviar el fic que te 

prometí, pero lo enviare cuando pueda de acuerdo?),  y a todos lo miembros de ML.

Prometo no tardarme tanto con el tercer capitulo(claro si la inspiracion me ayuda).

atte.: Syren

comentarios, opiniones, criticas  a estas direcciones:

syren888@hotmail.com

syrenbattou88@yahoo.com


	3. las clasificatorias

UN DESFILE DE LOCURA  
CAP.3  
"LAS CLASIFICATORIAS"  
*Ranma 1/2, es propiedad exclusiva deRumiko Takashi(excepto los de mi  
propia invencion), and all  
rights reserved*  
  
  
  
-El desfile seria en dos semanas, las cuales pasaron volando.  
  
-En esas dos semanas, Ranma comenzó a preocuparse por Akane, ya que ella había dicho, que participaría en el desfile, pero el no la ha visto entrenar, ni una sola vez; lo único que a hecho, es estudiar e ir de compras con sus amigas, (pobre, si supiera lo que realmente sucede jeje...), mientras que el, entreno arduamente, para ganar ese desfile...  
  
*****  
  
-Akane se encontraba estudiando en su habitación, aparentemente, estudiaba historia, pero al fijarse bien, debajo del grueso libro, se encontraba una especie de revista, en la cual mostraba las diferentes posiciones del modelaje, las combinaciones del maquillaje y las ropas, etc.  
  
-"y pensar que yo me había olvidado de todo esto...lo que dice Dimitri es verdad, el haberme dedicado en cuerpo y alma a las artes marciales, han hecho que me halla oxidado un poco, pero...gracias a sus clases, he vuelto a ser la Akane Tendo estrella del modelaje y la..."-los pensamientos de Akane fueron interrumpidos, debido a que alguien tocaba su puerta...  
  
-Quien es?...-pregunta ella.  
  
-Soy yo Nabiki...puedo pasar?-dice Nabiki  
  
-Claro, adelante-contesta Akane, mientras guarda rápidamente la revista.  
  
-Nabiki entra a la habitación, y se sienta en la cama de su hermana.  
  
-Que deseas Nabiki?-pregunta la menor de las Tendo.  
  
-Akane, no te he visto entrenando para el desfile....me imagino que estas preparada, porque Ranma si lo esta....-dice Nabiki.  
  
-No te preocupes hermana, recuerda que mañana serán las clasificatorias para el desfile; ahí veremos si el entrenamiento secreto que le has estado impartiendo a Ranma a dado frutos-alega Akane  
  
-Nabiki al escuchar a su hermana se sorprendió un poco...ella sabia que estaba entrenando a Ranma y no había opinado nada todo este tiempo!...definitivamente, Akane no es tonta, solo se hace la ingenua (será verdad?...entonces...sabrá que P-chan es Ryoga?...no lo creo), entonces una pregunta paso por su mente...  
  
-Oye Akane...por casualidad has contactado a Dimitri?...-pregunto Nabiki un poco sonrojada.  
  
-Akane, quien se encontraba de espaldas escuchando a su hermana; se voltea para mirarla a los ojos...su mirada era de profunda seriedad, tan seria que asustaría al mas valiente...  
  
-si. lo he contactado o mas bien, el me contacto a mi...por que la pregunta?-dice Akane  
  
-Lo sabes muy bien hermanita...-dice Nabiki en un tono molesto.  
  
-Si lo se, pero, tu sabes que yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que paso entre ustedes...-dice Akane, mientras volvía a concentrarse en lo que estaba.  
  
-Eso...solo el tiempo lo dira...-dijo Nabiki, antes de irse de la habitación.  
  
-"Tienes razón hermana, solo el tiempo lo dirá..."-penso Akane.  
  
*****  
  
-El día de las clasificatorias para el desfile, había llegado y todas las concursantes, comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia en el lugar citado...  
  
-Wow!, ahí demasiados reporteros! y solo son las clasificatorias.-decía Ranko, emocionada.  
  
-Hola Ran-chan!, vas a concursar verdad?-pregunta Ukyo.  
  
-Así es, pero me pregunto, por que ahí tantos reporteros?-pregunta la chica de la coleta.  
  
-Es que, según decir, una tal 'modelo legendaria', participar en desfile.- dice Shampoo, apareciendo de la nada.  
  
-Por favor, a todas las concursantes, pasar por este lugar, para recibir sus capuchas de protección-dice uno de los encargados del desfile.  
  
-Capuchas de protección???-Se pregunta Ranko extrañada.  
  
-Es por la misma razón. Esa 'modelo legendaria', es tan famosa, que, para que no hallan incidentes desagradables con los reporteros y las concursantes; tenemos que usar capuchas para confundirlos, entiendes Ran-chan?-Le dice Ukyo.  
  
-Si, ya entiendo, gracias U-chan-Dice Ranko.  
  
-Fue un placer..."cuando gane el desfile, iremos juntos a Jusenkyo y cuando te cures de tu maldición, te casaras conmigo, estoy segura..."-Pensaba Ukyo, con una sonrisa triunfal, que no paso de estar percibida por Shampoo...  
  
-"Chica de la espátula, creer que poder ganar a Shampoo en desfile. Pues Shampoo ganar, y después casarse con Airen...Así chica de la espátula sufrirá y Shampoo reirá..."- Pensaba Shampoo, mientras se reía para sus adentros...  
  
-Ranko, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, como buscando algo o a alguien...  
  
-Si buscas a Akane, ella fue la primera en llegar y ya esta adentro.-dice Nabiki.  
  
-Ranko se sonrojo un poco al saberse descubierto, pero una pregunta apareció en su mente...  
  
-Fue la primera en llegar?, pero como?-Se preguntaba Ranko, preocupada.  
  
-Cuando entres lo descubrirás.-Le contesta Nabiki, en un tono un poco molesto, el cual Ranko no noto.  
  
*****  
  
-Ranko, entro en el edificio. Era un lugar, increíblemente amplio, se podían ver una multitud de personas corrido con diferentes vestuarios en las manos, de un lado a otro. Una mesa en donde, Ranko se imagina estarán los jueces calificando a las concursantes, la cual es llevada a un cuarto, no muy lejos de donde el se encontraba...  
  
-"Parece que las clasificatorias se harán en privado...Pero, me pregunto, donde podrá estar Akane..."- Pensaba Ranko; cuando observo a una persona que le parecía muy familiar...  
  
-"Dimitri..."-Pensó Ranko, molesta.-"Que hace ese tipejo aquí!?...Acaso sabe que Akane participara?... Pero como!?"-Pensaba ella, mientras veía a Dimitri platicando con uno de los jueces...  
  
-Akane se encontraba a cierta distancia de Dimitri, ya que este le había dicho que tenia que hablar con uno de los jueces....Ella se desconcertó un poco pero luego le explico, que ese juez era 'Steven', un gran amigo de ambos, del cual habían perdido contacto desde que se fue a vivir a los Estados Unidos, y que regreso al escuchar el rumor de que estarían aquí, es decir, que la 'modelo legendaria' estaría aquí...  
  
-Como te fue en el extranjero Steven?-le pegunta Dimitri, a un muchacho de unos 23 o 24 años, de pelo castaño claro, ojos verde-celestes y cuerpo bien formado...  
  
-Muy bien, disfrute mucho mi estadía y, aproveche para incrementar mis habilidades en la fotografía.- contesta Steven-"Pero, aun así, no pude cumplir mi objetivo de olvidarla..."-Pensó el.  
  
-Me alegra. bueno, te he pedido que conversemos en privado, para decirte que ella esta aquí-Dice Dimitri.  
  
-Steven abrió los ojos de par en par.-Entonces, es verdad...Ella ha regresado, "podré verla nuevamente, me pregunto, cuanto ha cambiado?..."-En donde se encuentra?, quisiera saludarla-Dice Steven, muy animado.  
  
-Se encuentra cerca, no te preocupes. EL favor que quiero pedirte es que guardes su identidad, ya que, tu eres el unico que puede reconocerla-Dice Dimitri.  
  
-Puedes contar con migo pero...hay alguien mas al quien tienes que pedirle ese favor, además de mi-Alega Steven.  
  
-A que te refieres?-Pregunta Dimitri.  
  
-Tiempo sin verte Dimitri. Steven, como te ha ido?-Dice una hermosa chica de pelo negro-rojizo, hasta la cintura y ojos castaños, que camina hacia ellos.  
  
-Ya veo...-Dice Dimitri en un susurro.  
  
-Jessica.-Dicen Dimitri y Steven al unísono.  
  
-Y esas caras?, parece que no están muy feliz de verme-Dice Jessica en tono irónico.  
  
-Que quieres?-Dice Steven en un tono frió y cortante.  
  
-Aunque intento aparentarlo (lo logro), en el fondo esa forma en la que Steven le hablo le afecto profundamente, pero no iba a mostrar debilidad, ya que eso no le convenía.  
  
-Me entere que esa chica iva a participar nuevamente, y por eso me ofreci como uno de los jueces para elegir a las chicas que viajaran a los Estados Unidos-Explica Jessica, tranquilamente.  
  
-Eso quiere decir que...-Dice Steven, un poco preocupado.  
  
-No. No revelare su identidad, aunque quisiera, no lo haré, ya que, se muy bien que se armaría un gran escándalo si la prensa se entera de su presencia en las clasificatorias. Lo mejor es esperar hasta el momento indicado-Alega la chica de pelo rojizo.  
  
-Pues creo que ya no tenemos nada mas de que hablar.-Dice Dimitri.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo.-Afirma Steven.  
  
-Bueno, si eso es todo yo también me voy, hasta luego!-Se despide Jessica- "Akane Tendo, pronto nos veremos las caras nuevamente "-Piensa la chica, mientras se desaparece entre la multitud.  
  
-Tenemos que andar prevenidos, Jessica no es de confianza, y eso lo sabemos muy bien.-Advierte Steven.  
  
-Tienes razón, es mejor tomar las precauciones necesarias, para que nada malo ocurra-Afirma Dimitri.  
  
-Ambos se miran a los ojos y, asienten con la cabeza, antes de irse por caminos diferentes.  
  
*****  
  
-Ya esta todo arreglado, Steven no dirá nada, claro si es que te reconoce, porque has cambiado bastante- dice Dimitri, con mirada maliciosa, la cual provoca el sonrojo de Akane.  
  
-Bueno, ya es hora de que vallas al camerino, para alistarte-le sugiere Dimitri, rodeando los hombros de Akane con su brazo y guiándola hacia los camerinos.  
  
-Akane sintió una extraña presencia que la observaba, dio una vista rápida sobre su hombro, y pudo divisar a Ranma-chica con un extraño ki rojo brotando de su cuerpo...  
  
-Akane rió para sus adentros y continuo su camino...  
  
*****  
  
-Ranko, no perdió de vista a Dimitri en ningún momento, mientras conversaba con los jueces; al terminar de hablar, lo siguió con la mirada. Y pudo darse cuenta de que se acerco a una de las chicas con capucha, al fijarse bien, pudo ver que era Akane, pero lo que mas lo altero, fue que ese 'tipejo'(según lo había clasificado, para no decir otra cosa), provoco que Akane se sonrojara, y por si no fuera poco, la rodeo con su brazo y Akane no hizo nada por evitarlo!......  
  
-"Ya veras Dimitri...."-Pensaba Ranko lleno de ira, mientras, un ki rojo emanaba de ella-"Akane es 'mi' prometida, y no permitiré que te le vuelvas a acercar, eso lo juro!"-  
  
-Ranma iba a perseguirlos, cuando escucho a los altavoces del edificio, que las concursantes pasaran a los camerinos para alistarse para las clasificatorias. Debido a esto, Ranko perdió de vista a Akane y no tuvo mas remedio que dirigirse a los camerinos...  
  
*****  
  
-Akane se alistaba para la sesión con los jueces, cuando sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo...  
  
-Cuanto tiempo amiga!-Se escucha a espaldas de Akane, la cual, nota la ironía en el tono de voz de esa persona.  
  
-Jessica-dice Akane, en un susurro, mientras se voltea para encarar, a la chica de pelos rojizos que se encontraba a sus espaldas.  
  
-Parece que el pasar de los años te ha favorecido bastante Akane. También te cortaste el cabello, interesante...-Dice Jessica,  
  
-Que quieres?-pregunta Akane en un tono frío y despectivo.  
  
-Que?, acaso no puedo visitar a una vieja amiga?-alega Jessica, en tono sarcástico.  
  
-Si fuera así, no me vinieras a ver, ya que, no somos amigas y eso lo sabes muy bien-dice Akane, manteniendo su distancia,  
  
-Jessica, quien tenia una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro, se torna seria con el ceño fruncido, mientras, observa a Akane de manera despectiva...  
  
-Tienes razón, solo vine a decirte que soy uno de los jueces y haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que no califiques, así que, no creo que nos veamos en el desfile, jajajaja....- Ríe Jessica, antes de irse del camerino, dejando a una furiosa Akane sumida en sus pensamientos...  
  
-"Jessica...esta vez, no te saldrás con la tuya, lo juro!"-Pensó Akane, antes de volver a prepararse para las clasificatorias.  
  
*****  
  
-El tiempo de preparación, había terminado y ya era hora de comenzar las eliminatorias...  
  
-Todas las concursantes, favor tomar su numero para comenzar, por favor!-Se escucho decir en el altavoz del lugar.  
  
*****  
  
-Los jueces, se colocaron en sus respectivos asientos y comenzaron a llamar a las concursantes...  
  
-La primera concursante es la señorita Kodachi Kuno, por favor entre en la habitación...  
  
-Kodachi entra a la habitación donde se encuentra los jueces y sube a un estrado que se encontraba, frente a los jueces...  
  
-Muy bien señorita, me podria decir por que desea participar en este desfile?-Pregunta Steven.  
  
-Jojojojo!, eso es muy fácil. Para demostrarle a esas plebeyas quien es la mejor mujer para mi querido Ranma jojojojo!!!...-Después de eso, solo se pudo ver a una Kodachi desquiciada, saliendo de la habitación, custodiada por los hombres de seguridad...  
  
-Siguiente!-  
  
*****  
  
-Después de eso, las concursantes pasaban una por una ante los jueces, y cada una le hacian la misma petición clave: 'que mostrara su mejor sonrisa'...  
  
-Cuando lo hacían, los jueces le preguntaban a Steven si una de ellas era la 'modelo legendaria' pero, el solo negaba con la cabeza...  
  
*****  
  
-hubieron dos descalificadas: una por querer tomar la mesa de los jueces y llamarla 'joselyn', y la segunda porque se descubrió que era un 'el'(creo que ya saben quienes eran).  
  
-Por ultimo llego el turno de Akane...  
  
-Muy bien señorita, ha pasado todas las pruebas, ahora, por favor, seria ten amable de mostrarnos su sonrisa?  
  
-Akane obedeció, y sonrió de manera resplandeciente...  
  
-------  
  
-Steven quedo impresionado. Era ella, y estaba mas hermosa que nunca.  
  
-Esto no paso de estar percibido por Jessica, la cual, quebró la pluma que tenia en su mano(wow! que carácter jeje...).  
  
-Disculpe, señor steven, es ella?-le pregunta uno de los jueces.  
  
-Eh?-dice Steven saliendo de su ensoñación.-N-no, no es ella-concluye el, observando a Akane fijamente, mientras esta, bajaba del estrado.  
  
------  
  
-"No tengo palabras, para describir tu hermosura, y yo que me había puesto la meta de olvidarte, pero veo que eso será mas difícil de lo que pensaba"-pensó Steven, antes de dirigirse a la sala del jurado para sacar a las calificadas.  
  
-"Akane...no permitiré que te acerques a Steven, haré que tu estadía sea lo mas desagradable posible, ya lo veras!"-pensó Jessica, mientras seguía a los demás jueces a la sala de juntas.  
  
*****  
  
-30 minutos después, lo jueces salieron de la sala y anunciaron a las calificadas...  
  
-Entre ellas estaban: Ranko, Ukyo, Shampoo y por supuesto Akane.  
  
-Las concursantes que han clasificado, deberán estar lista para el viaje que será dentro de una semana, a los Estados Unidos, donde se efectuara el desfile. Hasta entonces tienen la libertad de hacer lo que deseen, gracias.-anuncio uno de los jueces.  
  
*****  
  
-Ya había anochecido, y las personas que rondaban el edificio se habían ido a sus casas, a excepción de Nabiki, que esperaba ver a alguien.  
  
*****  
  
-Shampoo y Ukyo salieron primero, ambas discutían, sobre quien ganaría el amor de Ranma; después salio Ranma, la cual estaba pensativa, pero su expresión cambio a una de molestia al ver que Akane salía, no solo con Dimitri, sino con alguien mas que la observaba de una manera que, producía que los celos de Ranma, aumentaran de manera inimaginable...  
  
-Tenia tiempo que no te veía Akane; has cambiado mucho, sabias?-dice Steven, tratando de entablar una conversación.  
  
-De verdad lo crees?, bueno, creo que eso se debe a que tenemos mas de 2 años que no nos veíamos, además tu también has cambiado, te ves mas seguro de ti mismo.-le responde Akane con una sonrisa, la cual provoca un pequeño sonrojo a Steven.  
  
-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a celebrar, el que hallas calificado, no crees?-sugiere Dimitri.  
  
-Estoy muy cansada, prefiero ir a mi casa.-responde Akane.  
  
-Si quieres te llevo?-se ofrece Steven con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Eso no sera necesario, ya que ella se va conmigo-se escucha a unos pasos mas adelante.  
  
-Ranma...-dice Akane en un susurro, al ver la expresión llena de seriedad que tiene su prometido.  
  
-Y tu eres?...-pregunta steven.  
  
-Ranma Saotome-contesta Ranma, en tono firme, mientras se va acercando poco a poco a donde se encuentra su prometida.  
  
-Ah...con que tu eres el prometido de Akane.-dice Dimitri en tono sarcástico.-Yo soy su representante, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Dimitri.-se presenta Dimitri, mientras extiende su mano, en forma de saludo.  
  
-Ambos se dan la mano. Ranma lo fulmina con una mirada asesina, mientras que Dimitri se la sostiene, por otra parte, steven los observa de manera confundida, después observa a Akane...  
  
-Akane, es verdad que el es tu prometido?-le pregunta Steven, de la manera mas silenciosa posible.  
  
-Si, así es, pero fue un arreglo de nuestros padres, por eso, no se porque actúa de esa forma.-le responde akane.-"Estará celoso?...no lo creo, aunque esa mirada...es como si odiara a Dimitri"-piensa Akane, antes de divisar a una figura mas adelante, ella reconoce quien es y la llama...  
  
-Nabiki!-grita Akane, para llamar la atención de su hermana, la cual, comienza a acercarse al lugar, donde se encuentran ellos.  
  
-Dimitri, dejo de sostenerle la mirada Ranma, para ver a Nabiki aproximarse. Al verla, se soltó del apretón de manos, y observo de manera sombría a Nabiki, la cual, sintió una punzada en el corazón al ver la actitud del muchacho, pero aun así, se mantuvo firme, con su expresión calculadora de siempre.  
  
-Nabiki, recuerdas a Steven?-le pregunta Akane, como si nada.  
  
-Si lo recuerdo, tu eres el fotógrafo amigo de Akane Verdad?-dice Nabiki, de manera indiferente.  
  
-Si, así es.-afirma Steven.  
  
-Iban a continuar la conversación, cuando un aclaración de garganta por parte de Dimitri, los interrumpió...  
  
-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que, nos retiremos, así que nos vemos, dentro de una semana, adiós.-se despide Dimitri, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Akane y una mirada llena de frialdad a Nabiki.  
  
-Lo mismo digo, nos vemos dentro de una semana, Akane.-dice Steven, despidiéndose de la misma forma, provocando que Ranma hiciera, hasta lo imposible por calmar su ki de batalla.  
  
-Los dos chicos se fueron. En ese momento, Ranma no lo soporto mas y dejo su frustración salir a flote.  
  
-Vaya forma de despedirse la que tienen tus "amigos"-insinúa Ranma, en tono molesto.  
  
-De que hablas?, acaso estas celoso?-dice Akane, con indiferencia.  
  
-Ja!, celoso yo!?, de una marimacho como tu!?-le insulta Ranma, dejando que su orgullo se ocupe de hablar.  
  
-Pues, si no estas celoso, porque apareciste de repente eh!?-le contesta Akane de la misma forma.  
  
-Eso no es asunto tuyo!-le responde el chico de la trenza.  
  
-No es mi asunto!?, pues entonces, desaparece!!!-Dice Akane antes de enviar a Ranma por los cielos, cortesía de su mazo.  
  
-Que se cree es baka!?-decía Akane, en tono molesto.  
  
-Akane, voltio a ver a su hermana para regresar al Dojo, pero lo que vio a dejo atónita; Nabiki se encontraba con el rostro oculto, pero aun así, Akane pudo notar algunas lagrimas que resbalaban en las mejillas de su hermana.  
  
-Akane se acerco, y abrazo a su hermana, en forma de consuelo.  
  
-Tranquila...pronto aclararas las cosas con el-le consuela Akane.  
  
-Como!?, si dentro de poco se ira con tigo al desfile-dice Nabiki, secándose las lagrimas de su rostro.  
  
-Recuerda que puedo llevar a alguien con migo, y he decidido que tu me acompañaras-le responde Akane.  
  
-Nabiki levanta el rostro, para observar a su hermana, la cual le sonreía de manera calida y reconfortante; y la abrazo mas fuerte en forma de agradecimiento.  
  
-Gracias-dice la mediana de los Tendo.  
  
-No hay de que-le responde su hermana menor.  
  
-Amabas se separaron y emprendieron su camino hacia el Dojo.  
  
-Cuando Akane y Nabiki, se alejaron del edificio, una silueta femenina se divisaba en la entrada del mismo.  
  
-"Con que Akane tiene un prometido...esta información será muy provechosa para mi plan"-penso Jessica, antes de desaparecer, dentro de las instalaciones del lugar.  
  
FIN DEL TERCER CAPITULO.  
  
Aleluya!!!!....por fin pude terminar este capitulo, después de tantas dificultades, ya que, soy la menor de cuatro hermanos y uno de ellos me hace la vida imposible, para que no pueda entrar en la pc. Pero esta vez, aprovecho que no se encuentra para terminar este capitulo, espero que les halla gustado, aunque en el próximo capitulo se sabrá todo lo sucedido en el pasado, porque me imagino, que deje muchos cabos sueltos.  
  
Le dedico este fic a: Elena, Ane, BelleD'cour, Pi, Akane Saotome, Sayo, Akane Tendo,Sayuri, Diana, Jo-chan, Ayumi, Noe, Ibette-chan, Paola, Ori- chan, Rakane, Jordi, Iory, Dulce, Enk, meiga-chan, Chris-kun y a todos los del ML en general, adios.  
  
Comentarios, criticas, etc... enviar a : syren888@hotmail.com syrenbattou88@yahoo.com 


End file.
